


supersonic man out of you

by supersonicmen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Based on Movie, Bohemian Rhapsody, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Movie Reference, Queen - Freeform, i hope i did them justice, i love this so much, nervous freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: before he even processes the thought he’s blurting out the first thing that comes to his mind.“do you have any idea how many jim hutton’s there are in london?”---based on scenes from bohemian rhapsody (2018). freddie and jim share life together.note: no capitalization of words/names.title is from queen's "don't stop me now"





	supersonic man out of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a scene from the movie bohemian rhapsody. except this time it’s still weeks before live aid. 
> 
> disclaimer: a work of fiction, all created in my own head and based on freddie and jim in the movie. 
> 
> (also, as a personal preference, most words & names are not capitalized.) hope you enjoy!!

 

as freddie approached the small doorstep he began to feel something that he hadn’t in a long time, _anxiety?_ the result of this spontaneous reunion will most likely have lasting effects on him. he’s hoping it’s a positive experience, but the uncertainty of the moment — that’s what has freddie _fucking_ mercury about to turn around and run back to his car before he can think twice.

 

he stops for a brief moment to glance upward toward the previously grey london sky, surprised to find that sometime during his car ride here, the clouds must have disappeared. the atmosphere is now glowing with a deep (but somehow still pastel) blue color. freddie in his deluded mind takes the brightness of the mid afternoon as a sign to actually press his knuckles to the door in a firm knock.

 

it seems like an eternity before he hears a quick shuffling on the other side of the wall. the door swings open and it’s like the time hasn’t even passed.

 

before he even processes the thought he’s blurting out the first thing that comes to his mind.

 

“do you have any idea how many jim hutton’s there are in london?”

 

jim smiles and chuckles simultaneously. freddie sees his repeated daydreams become the reality he had hoped for every second since _that_ night. “how have you been freddie?” jim asks. freddie notices the simplicity in his word choice, but the tone in which he spoke seems to contrast the short question. it’s almost as if he is breathing a sigh of relief. freddie thinks that maybe he is just imagining, making this all up in his head. but if this is some sort of illusion, he would instantly kiss reality goodbye. or even better _kiss jim._ he dismisses the thought for the time being.

 

“i’ve been a bit lost to be honest… think you were right.” freddie pauses, apprehensive of his next words. “i could do with a friend.” when he looks up from the ground his heart practically leaps from his chest. jim is just staring at him, a hint of something evident in face. _shock?_

 

this sort of conversation — words laced with uncertainty and vulnerability, it was foreign for freddie. he’s used to being cheeky and confident. now, in jim’s presence he felt nervous. his stomach was all in knots and he could feel his face heating up.

once jim notices the sincerity in freddie’s voice and the pure look of nervousness plastered on his face, he can’t help but contain his next words. “who is this? what have you done with freddie mercury?” he jokingly says, his eyes trained on freddie, as if he’s studying his every reaction.

 

freddie sighs. the imaginary heaviness of the moment lifts from his chest. he kinks his arms to his side and shrugs his shoulders. “this is me… erm i guess you could say the _real_ me.”

 

jim just looks at him straight in the eyes and sticks out his hand, “it’s very nice to meet you freddie… this version of you.”

 

smiling, freddie reaches forward and interlocks their hands. “well that’s good because in my opinion this version sounds like a boy who just got moved into secondary school.”

 

with that jim laughs again, “has this boy learned something new?”

 

something about the way he says it saddens freddie. he can’t erase all these years. as much as he wants to be fresh and new, he still can’t help but feel old and used up. the man standing before him is all he wants, all he’s been envisioning for months, but he’s not sure if he’s good enough. in fact, he’s not sure if he’ll ever be. when freddie looks at jim he sees a reflection of all he could’ve been, now it might be too late.

 

jim immediately realizes as he watches freddie’s eyes dart away from his to look toward the ground. as if he’s saying ‘ _this is all i have to offer you’_. he quickly debates what to do next. as much as he wants to lunge forward and connect their lips as they were on that first night, it doesn’t feel like the right moment. he knows freddie needs someone, a friend, and possibly more. he doesn’t want to take advantage of his vulnerable state and distract him from these feelings. so he decides to let freddie say the words, the words both of them need and want so badly to hear.

 

his voice is calm, and tone is perfect for conveying the point. “what do you want freddie? from me?” he questions softly, making sure not to speak too quickly.

 

jim thinks freddie was somehow waiting for him to ask, because he begins speaking right away. “well i’m not entirely sure… but these past months i’ve been a wreck. i’ve been trying very hard to find my place in the world, the very spot where i belong. it just feels like the pieces have been broken up over and over again, and i’ve been trying to place them back together… through my music especially. but no matter how hard i press and however many ways i try to connect them again, it’s not working, they’re not fitting correctly…” with the last syllables freddie’s voice fades, as if he’s lost the little confidence he was gripping.

 

jim’s heart aches. he begins to open his mouth to speak, but again freddie’s voice takes up the space. “and i know you said to find you when i like myself, and i do like myself… i just really really need someone to be with me throughout this mess, ever since that night i’ve dreamt of you — of us, i would force myself to sleep earlier than ever just to see your face and hear your voice. and i’m sad every single morning i wake up and you’re not next to me, it’s pathetic really.” his voice drifts off again as if the longer he speaks the more hope he’s losing.

 

jim can’t help it, and he mentally begs his eyes to stay dry, but they begin to water while listening to the man in front of him. he knows that this man, this freddie — he’s a very different person than he was all those nights ago. this freddie is uncertain, his voice shakes and he slows his words. this version of him breaks jim.

 

this person standing before him, in all his beauty, actually wants him. despite the fact that he has everything most men would want, tons of money, a possible shag every night, and the whole world to back him up… he doesn’t want it. doesn’t _need_ it the way he _needs_ jim.

 

now losing his sense of self control and judgement, he pulls freddie inside his doorway. it’s not graceful by any means, but he’s quickly yanking him inside and moving him toward the wall. before he can stop himself, before he can properly gauge the situation, he moves his face in close to the other man, feeling his breathing intertwine with his own. as he places his hands on either side of his face he feels freddie instantly embrace his sudden touch and he thinks he actually feels him _relax_ in his sweaty palms. _only freddie would relax after practically being thrown into the hallway of a man he hadn’t heard from in ages._

 

despite the want to move instantly into him, jim pauses, his breathing loud and uneven, and looks at freddie — his need for permission evident. what he sees in the man’s eyes has got to be a glimpse of the heavens, both the color and many emotions prominent. even without the words, freddie understands jim. and not wanting to spoil the moment with his uneasy voice he simply nods and flutters his eyelids shut. his way of saying ‘yes i want this, i _need_ this.’

 

jim understands freddie’s absence of words. he glances up from his lips to his closed eyes, and his vision falls on his eyelashes. a simple feature, but everything about freddie steals the air from his lungs.

 

he moves closer, painfully slow, shutting his eyes in the process. and after what seems like ages, he’s back. moving their lips slowly together, and it’s so different than before. it’s sober, not rushed, and filled with want. filled with so much _more._ if jim died at this moment, he thinks it would be enough.

 

freddie’s hands move to the back of his neck, and he feels the veins of his wrists in the skin just above his shirt collar. jim is engulfed in the feeling, overwhelmed by it all. the combination of freddie’s lips, his hands finding a spot they seem to be made for, and the warmth of his smaller body against his own larger frame. he wonders if this is what it is supposed to feel like everytime, or if it’s just a once in a lifetime experience, and today he is just so goddamn fortunate.

 

although he has a strange sense that this feeling will last for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if there's any mistakes, when i write i get very into the feelings and don't pay the closest attention to the mechanics of it all. 
> 
> i hope you like this as much as i do. i plan to write more of these two in the future!! encouraging words are always appreciated!!! so let me know if you liked / want to read more.
> 
> if anyone thinks of some possible requests feel free to send an ask to my tumblr / supersonicmen


End file.
